THE UNKNOWN YEAR
by Signo the hedgehog
Summary: Harry and the gang are back at school for their 6th year, but then Harry meets a girl who will change the approach to the battle against Lord Voldemort completely


A/N: hi I'm Signo, and this is my first Harry Potter fic so be nice, but I don't mind criticism, just not flames! As you might have guessed, I'm a Sonic the hedgehog writer; and the closest I've been to a HP fic is Rouge in HP, which is a take piss. So enjoy and review!

THE UNKNOWN YEAR 

**CH1: LEO'S ACCEPTANCE**

"Dumbledore?" Lupin asked worriedly. "Dumbledore, is it wise to leave her at the ministry? With Bellatrix searching for her?"

"I believe it would not be Remus" Dumbledore answered, glancing over at him over his half moon spectacles. "She will have to remain at Hogwarts, and complete 6th year education."

"Doesn't she………"

"No" Dumbledore said flatly "She already knows that, I believe Bellatrix Lestrange taught her it many years ago."

Suddenly, Lupin had a flashback…

He wandered into a house, down the hill and near Little Hangleton; close to the house of the Riddles. He cleared the cobwebs from around the doorway and crept cautiously from the house. He climbed the stairs, his ears pricked; searching for some form of noise. And then he heard it.

_A small grunt came from upstairs. He continued to climb and as he came to the top he turned a corner. He stopped and stared in astonishment at what was in the room infront of him._

_The rest of the house was derelict and infested with bugs but compared with that; this room was magnificent. To any Muggle it would've just looked like the rest of the house; but to a wizard…_

_The room was delicately designed, and put together by magic. The walls were a mystic blue; the ceiling and carpet shades of purple and the lights gave off a light blue glow, and aura that seemed to fill the room. There was a desk, strewn with parchment and ink and quills; the corner of the room home to two strange creatures and on the floor laid a girl._

_She had arranged her possessions around her, her Firebolt, her purple hat, her cloak and an old book. Lupin looked at her then hung his head. "Stupefy" he cried and picked her up, with her belongings and left the room._

"I found her, in a derelict house where the Riddles lived" Lupin announced.

"I shall speak with her. I believe she is aware how dangerous she could be. I shall see you Remus" Dumbledore said. It was then that Lupin departed. Dumbledore looked across at the scruffy pile in the corner of his office. It existed of an invisibility cloak, a thick book and a Firebolt. There was also a young witch, lying unconscious on the floor. She had rather tanned skin, and messy black hair that was wild and straggly. "Rennervate" Dumbledore whispered, pointing his wand at the girl. The girl's eyes snapped open and she scrambled to her feet, she looked around and grasped her broom tightly. She looked directly at Dumbledore, her dark brown eyes surveying him carefully.

"Albus Dumbledore?" she questioned, in an almost demanding tone.

"Yes Leo" Dumbledore answered.

"My name is Leona Black!" she spat back "I didn't give you permission to call me that!"

"But you see Leo" Dumbledore said coolly "Your mother gave me permission. I believe you know Venus Pumpkin-Throttle?"

"Do not speak of her! She deserted me! Aunt Bellatrix told me the truth! It was not long I found out the meaning of blood traitor!" Leona yelled.

Dumbledore fell quiet, and Leona seemed unable to do anything. She looked form side to side, absorbing her surroundings. She was in Dumbledore's office; this was as much as she knew. The shelves were littered with various magical relics, the walls plastered with many moving pictures and her belongings shoved in a corner. She marched over to them, and rustled through them for a few minutes.

Dumbledore smiled "I believe what you're looking for is here". Leona looked up and glanced at him, her face distorted in anger; but her eyes were filled with confusion. Dumbledore held up a fat dusty book, with a jacket reading 'A HISTORY OF QUIDDITCH' Dumbledore smiled again. "Please, sit down Leona; and I do not see what you shall gain by refusing"

Leona looked at him suspiciously, then cautiously sat down. There was a few seconds of silence, in which Dumbledore seemed to do nothing but stare at Leona, but somehow the girl seemed to weaken and sat back in the chair the opposite side of the desk.

"I believe that you are aware that Voldemort has risen" Dumbledore began " I believe you are also aware your Aunt Bellatrix is searching for you" the wise wizard looked at Leona "Do you plan to become a Death Eater?"

Leona was silent for a few seconds, then her eyes shifted quickly from Dumbledore, to the window and then to the fireplace. She spoke plainly as if the answer was obvious. "I am……undecided"

"Why?" Dumbledore requested. Leona fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I don't want to be ordered around by anyone, let alone Tom Riddle" she spat quietly, she was taking a risk by saying this.

"Tom Riddle?" Dumbledore frowned "Why do you particularly dislike Voldemort?"

"He killed my father. He killed my godfather. He mistreats Aunt Bellatrix. I have every reason to dislike him!" she shouted her last sentence in anger.

"I see" said Dumbledore "So why have you considered becoming one?"

"Power, the 'right' to live?" Leona muttered.

"I see" Dumbledore repeated, "Well, Leo you have a choice" Leona looked at him "You may stay here and, protected from Voldemort; and complete 6th year education"

"I do not fear him" Leona said. Dumbledore smiled.

"Or you may locate your aunt and join the Death Eaters" Dumbledore finished. He looked at Leona for a few seconds whilst she pondered over her answer.

"I believe it would be best if I stayed here, at least for a while." She sighed "the book"

"I shall let you have it, so you may learn the real dangers of what you may get involved in. I request, although, you keep it disguised as this." Dumbledore said, handing over the book. They rose, and Leona collected her things. Dumbledore stopped her. "Sorting hat"

Leona said nothing as she sat down again. Dumbledore place the hat on the witch's head.

"Hmm" the hat said, "Very very smart mind. Want for power. But, what's this? Love and hate battling inside this head. A strong, loyal and brave witch, I see. GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled finally. Dumbledore smiled.

"After your father" he said, as he removed the hat and replaced it on its shelf. "There is 2 days left to the beginning of term. I suggest you journey to Diagon Alley to collect your things."

"Hmph" Leona said. He sighed.

"Fine. You may order your things. But I request that you stay in the grounds, or around Hogsmeade" Dumbledore told her. Leona nodded and left the room on her broom, picking up her book and then attempting to grab her cloak. "This shall stay here" he said.

Leona straightened her dusky purple hat and dropped the cloak and flew out.

"The password – liquorice laces" Dumbledore told her. She nodded again and left, flying out of sight.


End file.
